A Night Out with the Boston Pops!
by droolingfanfemme
Summary: The Zelda crew has been invited to play with the boston Pops! yay! but will Ganondork destroy the concert? read to find out!
1. A Night Out

obligatory (SAT word for today! Use it!) disclaimer: I, like my fellow fan femmes, so  
  
do not own Zelda, any character associated with Nintendo, nor do I own the Boston Pops   
  
Orchestra, nor any of the music I mention in this story..all of which is very good. ENJOY! I own nothing!

(voiceover, all cultured and crud): Hello, and welcome to "A Night Out with the Boston Pops.   
  
Tonight's guests are the characters of 'The Legends of Zelda'  
  
(shots of characters on stage zoom by on the screen)  
  
Link! (getting a triangle)  
  
Zelda! (standing in front of the Conducter Guy)  
  
Lord Ganondorf! (evil electric guitar playing)  
  
And Sheik! (ultra-bish harp solo!)  
  
(title card- A Night Out with the Boston Pops)  
  
(shot of orchestra on stage-much applause. Conducter Guy enters from stage right   
  
(A/N:that's from the left if you're in the audience! yes...I know..I'm a geek...) More   
  
applause and cheering)  
  
CG: (smiles, bows, waves, pauses for quiet) Thank you for joining us tonight.   
  
Tonight's program is entirely dedicated to one of Nintendo's greatest heroes,  
  
'The Legends of Zelda's' very own Link!  
  
(orchestra plays a snippet of the Hyrule Overture as Link walks out in his   
  
"formal tunic"- the same green one with a bow tie. He smiles and poses for the   
  
audience and walks over to CG and shakes hands with him)  
  
CG: And what adventure would be complete without a lovely princess.   
  
Here's Princess Zelda!  
  
(Zelda walk out to a beautiful violin arrangement of Zelda's lullaby. She turns to   
  
the audience and gives a deep curtsy. CG helps her up because she gets   
  
stuck and kisses her hand)  
  
CG: Now, when these two found out that we give our special guests the privilege to   
  
perform with the orchestra, well, you should see for yourselves.  
  
(cut to "one week ago" at the rehearsal hall. Link and Zelda are in casual clothes   
  
as is CG)  
  
CG: Now, Zelda, is there and instrument you're skilled in?  
  
Zelda: I can play the harp, or the ocarina if someone gave it back. (leers at Link   
  
who's looking around at the tubas hanging on the wall)  
  
CG: I think the harp would be perfect for you. (walks over to a huge six foot tall harp   
  
and unseats it from its stand)  
  
Zelda: (in disbelief) I- I can't play that!  
  
(offcamera) Link's voice: Yeah, that'd require talent, not a crown!  
  
CG: Why not? I'm sure you could play it.  
  
Zelda: Look! (sits down with harp in playing position) You can't see me! (turns to   
  
camera guy) Can you see me?!  
  
CG: I guess we can find something else for you, but let's work with Link right now.  
  
(camera turns around and Link is strangling a pair of maracas)  
  
CG: Do you want to try percussion? you'll have to a lot of running around (laughs), but   
  
I guess you're used to that, huh?  
  
(offcamera, Zelda is heard plinking harp chords absentmindedly)  
  
Link: Well, i'm not very good with like, y'know, rhythm. I'm good at hitting stuff though.  
  
CG: (laughs) Then maybe pit percussion. It's more like sound effects, like slide  
  
whistles and the like.  
  
Link: Okay, I'll try that.  
  
(two days later-at rehearsal)  
  
(shots of orchestra)  
  
(Members are marking music and tuning up. Zelda is whining under the massive   
  
harp And Link is in the back with the Pit Master)  
  
CG: All right everyone, let's get this together...Let's start at section A um...third bar  
  
(starts in the middle of the Hyrule Overture)  
  
(cuts back to the orchestra on stage, the three standing there. Applause and laughter   
  
from audience)  
  
CG: Will you please take your places?  
  
(Zelda walks over to her platform with the harp. It's been elevated two feet from where it   
  
needs to be and has been spraypainted gold with fake flowers everywhere. The third   
  
row of violins help her up)  
  
CG: Hold on Link!  
  
(Link turns around)  
  
CG: We've got a special instrument for you. It's inspired by that magical emblem of   
  
Hyrule: The Triforce!  
  
(shots of audience oooing and ahhhhhing)  
  
(back to CG)  
  
(pulls of his stand...a triangle! Link looks at it in awe. He takes it gingerly and walks   
  
back to the Pit)  
  
CG: This first piece is the one that started it all. Composed by Nintendo's greatest   
  
composer, Koji Kondo-  
  
(shot of Koji Kondo who just sits there and waves)  
  
-in 1986. Recognized by anyone who has played the game, this piece is the   
  
epic of Zelda. The Hyrule Overture (turns around and lifts arms)  
  
Zelda: Wait!  
  
(shot of her jumping off the stand. Murmurs throughout the hall as she walks over to CG)  
  
I decided that a princess should never follow (puts hand out) but lead instead.  
  
(CG looks surprised as Zelda stands there and looks at audience who start cheering.   
  
With a sigh, CG concedes and relinquishes his baton and walks off stage. Zelda readies  
  
herself, cracking her knuckles and looking at the score. The orchestra begins)  
  
A/N: I have the piece by the Boston Pops. email me to download the mp3 and   
  
listen along!  
  
(pretty music here)  
  
(at the end, Link hits his one noteon the triangle. Applause!)  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Ganondorf destroy the concert? Will Sheik ever get to play? Will Conductor   
  
Guy ever get his orchestra back?! Stay tuned to this fanfic! oh yeah! R&R please! I do! 


	2. Where's the Harp solo!

Ooooooohhhhhhh...chapter 2! amazing! oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING! If you want the songs from this fic, please say it in your review and I shall direct you to the promised land! I don't own those either. Huzzah!)  
  
(snooty voiceover again) Hello, and welcome back to "A Night Out with the Boston Pops". Our guest performers tonight are from the video game the 'Legend of Zelda'. Let's join them at the concert, already in progress.  
  
(shot to concert hall)  
  
(CG gets his baton back from Zelda as she and Link leave. Much applause.)  
  
CG: And now, hailing from the desert, our next guest kidnappd the princess, and completely decimated the entire world of Hyrule-  
  
(backstage Ganondorf laughs evilly)  
  
Ganondorf: (wipes a tear from his eye) Good times, good times....  
  
CG: -please welcome and bow down to our next guest, Ganondorf Dragmire!  
  
(applause as his evilness, clad in evil cape, enters the stage and gives CG a big evil hug as the orchestra plays a minor variation of "Gerudo Valley" A/N: minors of anything makes the piece sound scary!)  
  
Ganondorf: You know that the girls and I -  
  
CG: You mean the Gerudos, the desert theives-  
  
Ganondorf: DON"T INTERRUPT ME, MORTAL!!   
  
(lightning crashes over the stage)  
  
CG: Sorry!  
  
Ganondorf: As I was saying, the gals and I have been working on a little number for you. (calls out) Gerudos! Fall in!  
  
(without warning...besides that last comment...Gerudos repel in from above the stage. All of them are wearing black harem pants and matching silver jewelry that looks nothing like the jewelry that was stolen from that old lady who's tied up in the broom closet. Anyway, they have suspicious violin cases on their backs and points them threateningly at the string section who run and sceam)  
  
Audience: GASP!  
  
(The Gerudos then take the newly open seats, open their cases-  
  
Audience: GASP! AGAIN!  
  
(and get out their violins. what were expecting?!)  
  
CG: (sigh of relief) Well, here's the Gerudos playing "Gerudo Valley"  
  
(Ganondorf takes out of his cape pocket a baton made of bone)  
  
Audience: OO;  
  
(They play "Gerudo Valley")  
  
(As they play, Ganondorf starts using his powers to levitate above the podium and conducts the girls in the air)  
  
(Offstage, Link grits his teeth with his hand clutched on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack)  
  
Mysterious author-like voice: Suddenly!  
  
(Ganondorf lets off a huge fireball!)  
  
(Link runs out sword drawn high)  
  
Audience: Oooooo....awwwww....  
  
(Link blinks)  
  
Link: Fireworks?  
  
Ganondorf: Yep! Now get of the stage! I didn't blow anything up during your number!  
  
Link: Oh. Sorry. (turns to audience) Sorry. (walks offstage)  
  
(They finish the song! Applause all around)  
  
(The Gerudos pack up their violins, cellos, violas, wallets left on the stands, bow, and leave as bunches of fanboys cry in the audience)  
  
Fanboys: WAAA!! ENCORE!!  
  
(Ganondorf sinks back to the ground and takes an evil bow! CG reluctantly shakes his hand)  
  
Ganondorf: But wait! I have one more piece to perform!  
  
Ganondorf 'shippers in Audience: (in trance-like chanting) PLEASE PLAY ANOTHER SONG, LORD OVER ALL THAT IS CRUEL AND EVIL....  
  
Ganondorf: (eyes stop glowing red for some odd reason) Well, if you insist...  
  
Mysterious author-like voice: BOOM!   
  
(Pit Master crashes cymbals)  
  
(Ganondorf holds up (Bum bum bummmmmmm....dramatic reverb) An evil electric guitar!)  
  
Ganondorf: Let's jam! (hits a chord..and sings oO)  
  
Link, had come to town!  
  
Come to save the Princess Zelda!  
  
Ganon took her away!  
  
Now the children don't play!  
  
(Link runs in)  
  
Link: But they will when Link saves the day!  
  
Link 'shippers in Audience: HALLELUIAH!  
  
(Zelda slides out onher knees)  
  
Zelda: Link, fill up your hearts!  
  
So you can shoot your sword with power!  
  
(Hoisted up on a wire and "flies" around over orchestra)  
  
And if you're feeling low down,  
  
The Fairy will come around!  
  
So you'll be brave and not a sissy coward!  
  
Mysterious author-like voice: Suddenly!  
  
(Right in the middle of this rock song, a strong -and dare I say- bish? - harp chord rings out, silencing everything on stage)  
  
(CG turns and looks)  
  
CG: Oh no. (looks at the large Sheik worshipping population in the audience)   
  
Sheik 'shippers: (massive nosebleed and girly sqeals o' delight)  
  
(Sheik sits at the abandoned harp on the rather feminine platform)  
  
Sheik: (In his sexy shiekah voice) I thought I would regale these wonderful patrons of the arts with a lovely rococo sonata. (strums on the harp)  
  
Sheik 'shippers: I have no idea what he just said, but it sounded pretty! (Massive sigh)  
  
(Sheik plays some tune that which the likes of we mortals have never heard, so just imagine something preeettttty here. Y'know, that music that plays in dreams where Sheik comes and carries you away to his....yeah, that music ((massive author sigh)).)  
  
(All the girls listen raptly and faint halfway through)  
  
Fangirls: ........(drool)........  
  
Fanboys: ........grrrrrrr........  
  
Author: Must...stay..awake...Must finish... (sighs) fanfic....  
  
(Sheik finishes 15 mintues later)   
  
(CG who was sleeping on his stand wakes up and splashes water on his face)  
  
CG: I'd like to thank our guests who could make it here. Link, Princess Zelda, Sheik, Lord Ganondorf and the Gerudos of the desert.   
  
(Applause as the characters join the orchestra onstage)  
  
(shot off audience standing ovation! yay!)  
  
(Shot back to stage. Zelda gets flowers from the lead trumpet player and a kiss. Link gets a bottle of champagne from his new buddy, the Pit Master! Ganondorf receives a head in a stick (and cries a little). Sheik stands to leave and is immediately mobbed by fangirls!)  
  
Sheik: ACK!  
  
(And during the attack to the poor Sheikah, the Gerudo steal everything not nailed down)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END!!!   
  
Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Lemme know! do you want another one of these? huh huh? do ya? 


End file.
